


A Whole New World

by thilia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before his eleventh birthday, Harry leaves the Dursleys' to live on his own in the streets of London. When he discovers magic, he fulfils the dream he's had since he was a little boy, and meets another wizard who needs his help and changes his entire life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bottom_draco fest 2009 on LJ. Based on Disney's Aladdin.

Harry Potter was no ordinary boy. He had always known that. Ordinary children had a mother and a father who loved them and took care of them, spent time with them and bought them cool clothes and toys. They made sure their children had enough to eat and a comfortable bed, and wanted to spend time with them. On Sundays, many of them took their kids to the zoo or to watch a movie, or just stayed close to them to make sure they knew that they were loved.

Harry didn't have a mother or a father. He had an uncle and an aunt, and a fat cousin, but they didn't love him. They never had.

Harry had never received new clothes or toys. If he was lucky, the clothes and toys he got from his cousin Dudley weren't completely broken or useless. Most of the time, they were. He did get food but only as much as he needed to be relatively healthy. His bed was anything but comfortable, and the closet in which he lived was barely large enough for him to be able to turn in his tiny bed at night.

The Dursleys had never taken him to the zoo; if they did anything remotely fun, Harry had to stay home or with an old cat-lady who lived in the neighbourhood.

He had always been aware that the Dursleys didn't want him in their life, and the feeling was mutual, if he was completely honest. But they were the only family he had left, so he had accepted the fact that his life would never be quite as great as other boys' his age.

And now Harry didn't even have the Dursleys anymore. It had been nearly six years ago that he'd left Privet Drive and had gone to London on his own. Uncle Vernon had – once again – yelled at him for doing things Harry had no control over, and finally he'd had enough and had left his family behind.

That was another thing that made Harry sure that he was no ordinary boy. He could make things happen; inexplicable things, _scary_ things. He had never met anyone who had the same abilities as him, so he was sure he must be the only person on earth to have those strange talents.

He thought about this a lot, especially when he was sitting in the little park in the middle of Leicester Square, watching all those ordinary people going about their day. He knew he wasn't one of them, and probably never would be.

Ever since leaving the Dursleys, Harry had been living in the streets of London. He had a fairly good knowledge of all the abandoned houses in town, and rarely had to sleep outside unless he chose to. He had perfected his thieving skills and wasn't starving, though he was extraordinarily thin for a boy his age. Sometimes he stole, sometimes he begged, but he knew he wouldn't be doing this forever.

For quite a while, he'd had a certain knowledge that something was about to change. What exactly it might be, he did not know, but he knew that something epic was about to happen that would change his life forever.

As he strolled through the streets of London, looking at all those normal people to whom he seemed to be completely invisible, he suddenly noticed a very peculiar man disappearing in a dark alley. No one else seemed to notice him but Harry's curiosity was raised instantly, so he silently followed the man who had stopped in the middle of that dark alley and had pulled out a long, wooden stick. Harry hid behind a large trash can and watched him with wide eyes, not daring to blink for fear of missing something.

He wasn't sure what exactly he was seeing, but suddenly the shopping bags the man had been carrying disappeared, and a moment later, he man himself followed. Harry stared at the now empty spot where the man had been standing, and wondered what he had just seen.

People couldn't just disappear like that, could they? There was no rational explanation for what had just happened and Harry knew he had been witness to something his uncle used to call freaky, wrong or simply impossible.

Sliding down onto the dirty floor next to the trash can, Harry rubbed the back of his neck idly as he tried to process what he had just seen. Maybe it had been a trick of his senses. Maybe he'd just seen what he wanted to see, or… But there was a way of finding out if he'd just dreamed, or if what he had seen had actually happened.

" _Abu,_ ," he whispered, and the small snake slithered out from beneath Harry's clothes. " _Did you see that?_ "

The snake nodded, the split tongue sliding out for a moment as yellow eyes bore into his. Abu had been his companion for two years now, ever since Harry had found him. He had been sitting in St. James's Park, watching some tourists feed the squirrels when Abu had appeared.

Harry had been surprised when the snake had answered when he'd talked to it but now he couldn't imagine being without his beloved pet. He didn't know what kind of snake Abu was, but he was beautiful; relatively short and thin but of a rich, green colour that reminded Harry of his own eyes.

Abu tilted his head at him, watching him intently. " _Magic,_ ," he whispered back, and Harry blinked.

Magic. Magic was… _real_?

He looked back at the spot where the odd man had been standing mere moments before, and somehow knew that it had to be real. He snorted when he imagined what Uncle Vernon would say now; he would probably be making up lame reasons to explain what had happened.

But Harry knew that Abu had to be right. It had to be Magic.

And then a thought occurred to him. All those things he had made happen; those inexplicable things that made him different than all the people he saw on a daily basis… were they magic too? Could it be that he was magical, too?

Was he… a wizard?

~ * ~

The days following the one where Harry had seen that man disappear before his eyes, Harry thought about magic pretty much all of the time. He tried to remember all of the things he had made happen in his life, and finally came to the conclusion that they had to be magic. There just was no other explanation.

During those days, Harry also tried to make things happen consciously. In the past, he'd had no control over his powers; most things had happened when he had been angry or upset or feeling some other intense emotion.

But now he realized that if he focused on something; wanted something really badly, he could make it happen. And it made him wonder what exactly he was capable of.

Maybe he didn't have to live on the streets anymore. Maybe he didn't have to beg or steal to get money, clothes and food. Maybe, if he just concentrated hard enough on what he really wanted, it would happen and he wouldn't have to live in poverty anymore.

He discussed all of those ideas with Abu, and the snake encouraged him to try. It wouldn't hurt to just give it a go. If it didn't happen, if he was wrong about being magical, he would be disappointed but at least he would have tried.

Harry started with small things. When he was hungry and saw someone walking past him with a burger, he would wish for said burger and it would come to him. The burger would just fly out of the man's hand and come to him. The person would be startled for a while and try to find an explanation for what had just happened, but then he would shrug and go on with his life while Harry enjoyed his meal.

When he had sufficiently mastered his powers, Harry went on to bigger things.

The thing Harry had always wanted more than anything else was to fly. He had always been fascinated by airplanes and had read all of Dudley's books about them. He wanted to feel like a bird, completely free and able to go wherever he wanted.

So on a rainy day when most people were inside their warm houses, Harry wished for wings. He wished for them so hard, knowing that something just had to happen because he wanted it so much.

But nothing happened. When he'd tried for a few hours, and was completely exhausted, nothing had happened and he still wasn't flying.

Disappointed, Harry was about to give up when something happened. He heard a soft swishing noise and frowned as he looked up. Something was coming towards him at a rapid speed. Something was _flying_ towards him. He gasped and ducked because the object almost knocked him over, and when he looked up, it hadn't gone away. It was hovering in front of it, and when Harry dared to open his eyes, he saw that it was a broom.

A flying broomstick.

It wasn't exactly what Harry had wanted, but he soon discovered that it worked. He mounted the broom, and it took him wherever he wanted to go. It didn't take long for him to figure out how to fly; it seemed so natural to him to fly through the air on his brand new broom.

And it was better than he ever could have imagined. There were no boundaries to his freedom. He could fly wherever he wanted, unseen by all the people down there in the city who looked like ants from up where Harry was.

It was a phenomenal feeling; a feeling of complete freedom and Harry had never been happier in his life.

Abu was afraid of heights and stayed beneath his clothes whenever he flew but Harry enjoyed every second he was up there more than he had ever enjoyed anything else.

He finally had exactly what he wanted.

~ * ~

He didn't go far, at first; always stayed near London, though he did explore the surroundings whenever he was able. When he was on the ground, he usually shrunk his broom to fit into his pocket like the odd wizard he had watched had done with his bags.

But after a while, London just wasn't big enough for him anymore. He needed to see more of the world; needed to visit all the places he'd heard about in school but had never had the opportunity to see with his own eyes.

One day, his broom took him to a charming little place called Wiltshire. He spent the day lying in the grass, swimming in a little lake and playing with Abu, laughing and enjoying his life. He had never been happier.

At the end of the day, he was about to remount his broom to go back when he heard a noise that made him stop. He listened intently and finally came to the conclusion that someone was crying.

His curiosity raised and completely on alert, Harry followed the noise, and it led him to a fence, hidden by some large trees. He hid behind one of them as he looked for the source of the broken sobs and was surprised to see a blond boy about his age, standing by a tree, crying.

He watched him for some moments, and was about to retreat silently and go back but he accidentally stepped on a twig, and the blond head snapped up sharply, and the other boy's piercing grey eyes were staring right at him.

"Who are you? What are you doing there?" the boy's asked suspiciously, wiping his tears away angrily and glaring at Harry.

Harry glared back. "Nothing. Why are you crying?"

"Piss off!" the boy said, trying to hide his tears.

Harry had never been good at hiding his emotions and he got angry at being spoken to in such a rude manner. "Fuck you. I'm not doing anything wrong. I have a right to be here and if you have a problem with it, _you_ can piss off yourself."

The boy kept glowering at Harry for a moment, and then Harry saw the tension drain for him and he slumped against the tree tiredly. Harry immediately felt bad.

He took a step closer to the fence and touched the white metal bars, watching the boy. "What's wrong with you?" he asked in a softer voice, tilting his head. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not," the blond boy protested but he sounded tired. "I just…" He sighed. "I had a fight with my father, okay? I don't see how it's any of your business but…"

He paused and ran a hand through his pale hair before glaring again. "He won't let me out," he murmured, and Harry felt for the boy. That was what he'd felt like all of those years ago, at the Dursleys'. They had never let him out either and he had felt like a prisoner in what was supposed to be his home.

"Why not?" Harry asked softly, and he found that, for some reason, he didn't want to leave yet. He rarely talked to anyone but this boy intrigued him because, in Harry's opinion, they were very much alike.

Apart from the fact that this boy was obviously rich, and Harry was not.

"If I knew, we wouldn't be having this conversation, would we?" the boy snapped but then his face softened. "I'm sorry. I just… I'm sick of being treated like a child. My parents are so fucking overprotective, it's not even funny anymore. I just want… to get out sometimes."

Harry nodded and watched the boy thoughtfully. "Why don't you just get out?" he asked curiously. "I mean, just for a few hours?"

The blond boy looked at him incredulously, and Harry felt stupid for asking. "I would if I could! The wards won't allow it, obviously. If I just knew how to break the spell, I-"

The boy suddenly trailed off and his eyes widened when he realized that he might have said too much. He stumbled back a few steps and looked around. "I… I have to go," he said then, and before Harry had the time to ask any more questions, the boy ran back to the huge Manor hidden behind the trees. Harry watched him go inside, but he didn't move.

He wondered what had just happened. Why had the boy left? What had he told him that he wasn't supposed to? What wards was he talking about? And had he just said _spell_?

Harry's eyes widened when he realized that the boy had obviously meant _magical_ spells. The boy was a wizard! Just like him!

"Hey!" Harry called. "Wait!"

But the boy didn't hear him, or chose not to come out.

For the next few days, this encounter stayed in Harry's head, and he knew that he had to go back. He had to talk to this boy who seemed to be so much like him, and find out more about him.

Harry had never had a friend in his life – except Abu, obviously – but he found that he really wanted to be this boy's friend. There was something about him that intrigued Harry and he needed to see him again.

Soon.

~ * ~

Draco made his way through the extensive gardens of Malfoy Manor, feeling the soft, cool grass beneath his bare feet. When he reached the small lake, he sat down at the shore and slid his feet into the water, leaning back on his hands and sighing contentedly when the warm sun touched his face.

His parents were inside the house, entertaining Severus Snape who had come to visit the Malfoys – yet again. He spent an awful lot of time at the Manor lately – too much time, for Draco's taste. He was an old family friend, and both Narcissa and Lucius welcomed him warmly whenever he chose to visit them. Draco however always found an excuse that enabled him to get away.

He didn't like Snape; never had. There was something about that man that made Draco very uncomfortable and he made sure to get away whenever the other man announced a visit. When Draco was younger, he hadn't been able to say _why_ Snape's presence made him uneasy but now he knew why.

Snape flirted with him whenever Draco's parents were not around. There was always this… dangerous and naughty glint in the other man's eyes when he looked at Draco.

Draco laid back into the grass, folding his arms behind his head and sighing softly. As much as he loved the luxury of the Manor and its gardens, most of the time, Draco wished he could get out. Lucius and Narcissa were too worried about him and rarely let him out of their sight. The Manor was like a huge, beautiful prison to Draco; one he would probably never be allowed to leave.

It was kind of ironic that his parents seemed to notice every little thing he did but at the same time they were completely ignorant to Snape's attempts to seduce him. They seemed to just see what they wanted to see.

Without even meaning to, Draco's mind wandered back to the boy he'd met a few days ago. He knew he had been unnecessarily hostile; the boy had just wanted to make sure he was all right, and Draco had snapped at him for no good reason.

If he was entirely honest with himself, he had to admit that he had been thinking rather a lot about the black-haired, spectacled boy he'd met by the fence about a week ago. There had been something very unusual about him, but Draco didn't know what it was. He almost wished the boy would come back, but he didn't have much hope.

And even if he did – what good would it do? Draco wasn't allowed to leave the Manor, and the boy was probably a Muggle, so they didn't have anything in common anyway. And Lucius would never allow Draco to invite a Muggle-friend into the Manor. He was barely allowed to invite Pansy and Blaise over; a Muggle-friend would just completely tick Lucius off.

Draco was pulled out of his reverie when a large shadow fell over him. Startled, he opened his eyes and gasped when he saw that it was Snape, looming over him and looking down at him with those creepy, black eyes.

"Here you are," the older man said in that soft, velvety voice that Draco hated so much. He sat up and tried to move away but Snape had captured his wrist in his hand and was grinning at him with yellow teeth, the thin lips stretching over them. "I missed you."

Draco was frozen to the spot for a moment before he roughly tugged his hand away and glared at the older man. "No, you didn't," he muttered. "What do you want?"

Snape raised one black eyebrow and smirked. "Oh, I think you know what I want," he murmured, his voice dripping with unspoken suggestions that made Draco shudder.

He swallowed hard and looked away, squaring his jaw. "I don't. And whatever it is, you will never get it, so piss off."

Snape's face darkened and he closed hard fingers around Draco's jaw, forcing him to look at him. Draco smelled the foul stench of the older man's breath on his face and tried to pull away but Snape wouldn't let him. He didn't say anything, just stared at him warningly, daring him to say something that would allow Snape to hurt him.

Draco stayed silent but he couldn't stop his eyes from filling with tears. As if the fact that he was stuck in this prison wasn't enough already, whenever he felt vaguely happy, Snape showed up and drained him off it; almost like a Dementor.

He watched a satisfied smirk appear on the older man's lips and he let go of him, standing up. "Just you wait, boy," he said dangerously quietly. "Severus Snape always gets what he wants. Just you wait."

His robes swished when he turned around to walk back, and watching Snape leave, Draco pulled his knees to his chest and took a deep, shaky breath and tried to relax. He was gone; Draco was safe – for now. He wiped the tears away angrily, hating that Snape scared him so much, and stared back at the lake, unaware of the boy watching him from behind a large tree on the other side of the fence.

~ * ~

Harry had no idea what exactly had just happened but he knew he needed to cheer up the boy. He still didn't know his name, and they hadn't talked since that first day, but for some reason, Harry felt comfortable when he flew over the fence with his broom and shrunk it after he'd landed a little bit away from Draco who was still sitting there by the lake.

His posture was helpless and Harry felt the inexplicable urge to wrap his arms around him and tell him that everything would be all right. He didn't know who that black-haired man was but it was quite obvious that Draco didn't like him; as did Harry.

He didn't know everything but he was smart enough to see that something was not quite right with the way the man had looked at the boy and touched him.

Harry hesitantly walked closer and stopped a bit away from him, trying not to scare his potential new friend.

"Hey," he said softly and felt bad when Draco flinched and whirled around. "It's just me. I'm sorry; I didn't want to scare you. I don't mean any harm, okay? I just want to talk."

Draco stared at him for a long moment and Harry bit his lip.

"What are you doing here?" the boy finally asked but he didn't sound as hostile as he had on their first meeting. "How did you get in? You're not supposed to be here. If my father sees you –"

"He won't," Harry said immediately, glancing back at the Manor. For some reason he _knew_ that Draco's father wouldn't see him. How he knew, he didn't know. He just… knew.

"Was that your father?" he asked softly, knowing the answer already. He slowly walked closer to Draco and sat down beside him.

Draco watched him, then shook his head. "No. That was Snape; a friend of my father's."

He sighed heavily and shrugged. "I hate him."

Harry had to smile. "Yeah, that was quite obvious. He doesn't seem like a fun person to be around."

There was a moment of silence before Harry decided to do what he should've done on their first meeting. "I'm Harry," he introduced himself, holding out his hand for the other boy to shake.

Draco looked at him for a moment, then allowed himself to smile back and shook his hand. "I'm Draco."

They talked almost all afternoon until an odd, little creature with large eyes and ears appeared and told them that Master Draco was needed inside. Harry wondered if the creature would get Draco in trouble because it had seen Harry, but Draco let him know that "Dobby" was on his side.

They said goodbye and Harry watched Draco walk away with a smile before he climbed back over the fence and flew back "home" – which, at the moment, was a little hut at the edge of the village.

Laying on the hard floor that night and thinking back to what had to be the best afternoon of his life, Harry knew that this was the beginning of something that would change his life entirely.

~ * ~

"Psst! Pssst!"

Draco whirled around at the sound, looking for its source. It had come from outside, so Draco hesitantly made his way onto the balcony that was almost the size of his own room. He still couldn't see anything unusual, and was almost convinced he had only imagined the soft hissing sound when he saw Harry just below the balcony on a brand new Firebolt.

Draco's eyebrows shot up and he leaned over the railing, giving Harry a weak glare.

"Harry! What are you doing here? If my parents see you-"

"They won't," Harry whispered, giving him a cheeky grin and flying a loop in front of Draco. "Want to take a ride?"

Draco stared at him, then looked over his shoulder to make sure they were alone. "I can't just leave," he said uncertainly but the look in his eyes clearly said that he could imagine nothing more exciting than taking a ride with Harry. "What if my parents come into my room and can't find me…"

Harry shook his head, his grin widening. "I made sure they were asleep before I came here. They won't come in anytime soon – trust me."

He kept looking at Draco with that mischievous grin and Draco felt a smile tugging at his own lips. "Do you even know how to fly that thing?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and gave Draco a brief demonstration of just how good a flier he was. "Come on! We will be back in no time; your parents won't notice you're gone. Please?"

Draco still didn't look convinced but finally gave in. "All right, let me just get dressed."

He disappeared in his room, and five minutes later, Harry carefully helped him get onto the broom behind him. Draco's arms slid around Harry's waist, holding onto him tightly. "Do you trust me?" Harry asked, and Draco answered without a moment of hesitation. They had known each other for only a little over a month but they had spent a lot of time together and there really was only one answer.

"Yes," Draco whispered, and realized that he did trust Harry. This was probably the most exciting thing he'd ever done, and he wouldn't miss it for anything in the world. And even though the prospect of flying and having no control over where they went scared him, he relaxed against Harry's warm body and decided to trust him.

His father had never allowed him to join the Quidditch team at Hogwarts or to get his own broom. His limited flying experience came from the class in first year, and his father had even disapproved of that. Draco sighed, and not for the first time he wondered why his parents had to be so damn overprotective.

"All right then," Harry said cheerfully and without further warning, he took off into the darkness of the night. Draco whimpered and tightened his arms around the other boy, shivering as they rushed through the cool night air.

It didn't take long for him to see that Harry was sure in his movements and that he had nothing to worry about. Nothing would happen to him as long as Harry was around. After a while, he managed to relax and open his eyes, looking at the stars above them and the beautiful landscape below them. He was almost disappointed when Harry slowed down and landed on the flat roof of a high building with an amazing view.

"I found this place when I was flying out one day," Harry told him with a smile, dismounting the broom after Draco and carefully placing it on the floor. "Isn't it breathtaking?"

And it was. Draco was so overwhelmed by the beauty of what he saw that he couldn't help but wonder what other beautiful places there were in the world and if he would ever get to see them.

When he turned around, Harry had spread a soft blanket on the floor and unshrank some food and a bottle of wine. Draco watched him take off his shoes and get comfortable on the blanket, and when Harry looked up with a smile, Draco returned it and sat down beside him.

"This is amazing," he said, still overwhelmed. Then he raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to get into my pants?"

Harry laughed when Draco blushed after realizing that he had actually said that, and shrugged. "Maybe…"

He waggled his black eyebrows and they both laughed, falling back into their routine of asking about each other's lives. Draco was sure that Harry's life had to be the most exciting he had ever heard about, and Harry seemed equally interested in what he had to say.

They ate, and Draco listened to Harry's tales of his adventures in the streets of London. They all sounded exciting to Draco while Harry was more interested in life at Hogwarts, and wanted to know all about being a wizard.

After dinner, Harry shrank the left-over food again and cleared the blanket so both of them could lie down and look up at the stars. They lay there in silence until Draco felt Harry's fingers gently brushing over the back of his hand.

He tensed for a moment and turned his head, searching Harry's impossibly green eyes curiously before turning his hand around and lacing his fingers through Harry's. There was a slight fluttering in his stomach when Draco looked down at Harry's full lips, wondering what they would feel like on his own.

That thought didn't scare him as much as it had four weeks ago when it had first occurred to him. He had never felt closer to anyone else, and Harry had, in the short time they knew each other become the most important person in his life. And he was convinced that Harry felt the same way.

Harry's hand in his own felt incredibly good and Draco brushed his thumb over the back of his best friend's hand, feeling his soft skin against his own.

As if Harry had been reading his mind, he suddenly rolled onto his side and reached out to gently brush Draco's hair out of his face. They looked into each other's eyes, and all of a sudden, everything around them was forgotten and they were the only two people in the world. Draco often felt that way around Harry but this time it was even more… intense than ever before.

"Harry," Draco whispered a moment before Harry leaned down and pressed his lips against the other boy's. For some seconds, Draco was so perplexed that he didn't dare breathe. It felt so _right_ and he didn't even think of fighting the bold move.

He relaxed, and a moment later, he reached up to cup the back of Harry's neck, and returned the kiss softly, exploring the other boy's mouth and feeling his entire body tingle with the need to be closer to Harry.

They had to break apart for air a moment later, and both of them were breathing hard, their hearts racing in unison. Draco looked up into Harry's deep eyes and hesitantly shifted to pull the other boy on top of him. Harry didn't break the eye contact when he slid on top of him and slid his leg between Draco's; his thigh pressed against Draco's very obvious erection.

Draco let out a soft gasp when he felt Harry's solid weight on top of him and he reached up to cup his cheeks when he kissed him again; their tongues sliding against each other, exploring each other's mouths in a passionate kiss.

Draco had to admit that he had never dared dream that something like this would ever happen. It felt so good; like Harry was right where he belonged, and he realized that he wasn't afraid to find out where exactly this would lead.

His body was almost trembling with the need for Harry and he allowed his hands to roam all over the other boy's body, and even slip beneath his shirt to explore the soft, warm skin of his back. The soft, breathy noises Harry made drove Draco crazy, and he lost himself in the sensations.

Their clothes came off gradually in a nervous fumble of inexperienced hands, their need for each other growing with their arousal. When they were naked and Draco first had the opportunity to really look at Harry and see how beautiful he was, a low moan escaped his lips and he studied the other boy's body with an interest he hadn't shown in many other things.

"God, Harry," he whispered, and Harry merely nodded to let him know that he felt the same way.

Draco closed his eyes when he felt Harry's lips on his neck; a soft brush at first before his tongue slipped out to lick a trail down to his collarbone; Harry's breath hot on his skin. Draco's chest was rising and falling rapidly when Harry's lips travelled over his body.

He felt loved and worshipped because no one had ever paid this kind of attention to him. Harry seemed to instinctively know where to kiss him or how to touch him, and Draco wouldn't have been surprised if he'd reached his climax before Harry even touched his erection.

Luckily, he didn't and when Harry's hand closed around his cock, stroking him neither too gently nor too roughly, Draco moaned loudly and thrust up into the other boy's warm hand, loving how it felt to be touched by someone who meant so much to him.

His eyes rolled into the back of his skull and he almost died when he felt Harry's soft lips on his erection, nipping, kissing, licking in all the right places. He lifted his head to watch him and almost came at the mere sight of Harry's full, pink lips wrapped around his pulsing erection.

His mouth felt warm and hot, and even the clumsy brush of Harry's teeth against his most sensitive areas didn't bother him because this was the way it was meant to be; he felt more alive than ever before.

When Harry pulled away, he let out a mewl of disappointment, making Harry smile knowingly. Then the other boy's face turned serious and Draco watched Harry's tongue flick out to lick his lips.

"I want you, Draco," Harry whispered, and his eyes told Draco that he was just as inexperienced and uncertain about this as he himself was. "I want to…" Harry trailed off but Harry knew what he meant. He wanted to have sex; and though all of this was unfamiliar and new and it was probably too soon to even think about doing it, Draco knew that he wanted it. He wanted Harry; wanted to feel as close to him as he possibly could; to have him buried inside of him, and even the fear of the probable pain couldn't make him want this less.

"I want you too," he whispered, his voice shaking a little. Harry moved up to catch his lips in another soft, loving kiss, and all of Draco's tension eased out of him; knowing that Harry wouldn't hurt him and that this would be perfect.

"One second," Draco whispered when Harry pulled away, and he reached for his wand to murmur the lubrication spell he used whenever he touched himself. Harry blinked when his hand was suddenly slick, and he searched Draco's eyes for guidance.

Draco gave him a reassuring smile and pecked his lips almost shyly before moving Harry's hand down between his spread lips. He clenched a little when Harry's cool fingers brushed his entrance, and he looked up at him with wide eyes. "You need to… prepare me," he whispered. "Slowly, okay?"

"Okay," Harry whispered back, and Draco relaxed again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then changed his mind and looked up into Harry's eyes, needing to see the deep green when Harry's first finger entered him.

His heart melted at how careful Harry was; he waited for Draco to adjust to the intrusion before adding a second finger, scissoring them to stretch him and get him ready for Harry's quite large cock. But even though it seemed impossible at the moment, Draco somehow knew that Harry would fit and that it would feel perfect.

"Oh!" he moaned in surprise when Harry's fingers brushed a spot inside of him that made black spots appear before his eyes. "Oh god, yes, please, do that again. Harry…"

It was then – if not before – that he knew that Harry would be an amazing lover. He'd found that spot that made Draco writhe with lust every time Harry came only close to touching it, and he whined in disappointment when Harry's fingers were pulled out.

But then he realized what was to come and he licked his lips in anticipation, spreading his legs and linking his ankles behind Harry's back when the latter got on top of him. The tip of Harry's cock brushed his hole and Draco bit his lip when Harry slowly but surely pushed in.

It felt like nothing he had ever felt before; Harry was large and Draco was stretched so much, feeling so full and complete that he felt like he had to pass out any second.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked worriedly, and the obvious concern in his voice and on his face made any pain Draco might have felt disappear and all he wanted was to feel his Harry move inside of him.

He nodded and pulled Harry down for a slow, loving kiss, letting him know just _how_ okay he was. "Mmmhhhh," he moaned softly when Harry pulled back a little, just to push in again, and after a few moments of trying to find the right angle, they found a rhythm that worked for both of them.

It didn't take long until both of them were gasping and panting, their orgasms approaching more with every single one of Harry's thrusts. Harry reaching down to rub Draco's erection while still moving back and forth steadily finally did it for Draco, and he came with a for him entirely uncharacteristically load roar. "Ohhhhhhh…"

Harry followed a moment later, and then they both slumped back down onto the floor in a tangle of legs and arms, heavy, hot breathing filling the cool night air.

When he'd recovered a little bit, Draco rolled Harry off him and snuggled into his side. Tracing the tiny pearly drops of sweat on his lover's chest, Draco buried his face in Harry's neck and inhaled deeply, feeling for what seemed like the first time in years, perfectly content.

Harry's fingers were sliding through his hair, stroking him slowly and lovingly, both of them completely relaxed and close as they looked up at the brightly shining stars.

~ * ~

When the day started dawning, they reluctantly put their clothes back on, packed all of their things together and flew back to the Manor, the sad knowledge on Draco's mind that they wouldn't see each other until later that day.

Draco reluctantly got off the broom and sat down on the broad railing, not letting go of Harry's hand just yet. "Thank you," he said softly, meeting the other boy's eyes. "That was… indescribably beautiful."

Harry smiled and moved the broom just a little closer for him to be able to give Draco another soft kiss. "I know. Will I see you again tomorrow? Do you think we can get away again?"

"Today," Draco corrected Harry, and they smiled. He thought about Harry's question, and in that moment, Draco was sure that they could, and knew that he would do anything to make it possible. "Yes," he whispered, then cupped Harry's cheeks and kissed him again; a kiss so passionate that Harry swayed on his broom for a brief moment.

Draco smiled against his lips, then reluctantly pulled back and stroked Harry's cheek. "I'll see you later," he whispered.

He laughed softly when Abu slithered out from beneath Harry's shirt and slid over his arm onto his shoulders. Harry snickered as well, and Draco shivered when he heard the hiss of Parseltongue coming from Harry's lips.

He had never considered it an erotic 'language' but he was quite sure that anything Harry did was sexy. He met Harry's eyes questioningly and was met with a smile.

"Abu will stay with you," Harry explained. "To protect you."

Draco didn't ask why he needed protecting but it was the thought that counted, and it made him smile that Harry was so thoughtful. He leaned forward to give him one last kiss, then stroked his cheek and let go. "Goodnight, Harry. Sleep well."

He – and Abu – watched as Harry flew back and disappeared in the lessening darkness, a slow smile spreading on his lips as he wondered what this day would bring.

"You are in serious trouble," a sharp voice behind him snarled, but before Draco had a chance to turn around and see the owner of said voice, a spell hit him from behind and the world went black.

~ * ~

When Draco woke up, he was in a dark room, chained to a bed, and from what he could tell, naked. He blinked and tried to sit up but the heavy chains prevented him from moving.

"What the," he muttered, still disoriented from sleep before he remembered what had happened. Harry. Their beautiful night on the roof of that house, and then… blackness.

He squinted and tried to see through the darkness but there was no source of light, not even in the distance. His body tensed in panic as he tried to figure out what had happened and where he was, but he couldn't form a clear thought.

All he knew was that he was trapped.

~ * ~

Harry was woken up the next morning, when he felt something warm slide over his arm. He opened his eyes, trying adjust to the brightness in the room, and spotted Abu.

" _Abu? What is it?_ " he asked in Parseltongue; his voice still sleepy. " _Aren't you supposed to be with Draco?_ "

" _Something happened_ ," replied the snake. " _Draco is gone._ "

At that, Harry immediately sat up and stared at Abu with wide eyes. " _He's gone? What do you mean, he's gone? Maybe he's in the house, or his parents took him somewhere. Talk to me!_ "

Abu was silent for a long moment and stretched, then fixed him with those slim, yellow eyes. " _Snape_ " he hissed simply before slithering down onto the floor and looking Harry expectantly into his eyes.

Harry's mouth opened slowly. "Snape?" he asked, giving up Parseltongue. "Snape… Snape _kidnapped_ him? Are you sure, Abu?" At the snake's nod, Harry jumped out of bed. "I need to save him. Draco doesn't know… He doesn't realize how evil Snape is. Snape has plans and I know they can't be good, and… god, if something happened to Draco, I could never forgive myself. But how can I find him? Fuck!"

Harry tugged on his hair and panicked for a brief moment before remembering that he was a wizard, as was Draco. The Manor held many spell books in which he could find a locator spell or something else that would enable him to find Draco. He had to get into the Manor. And Abu would help him.

"Get into the Manor library and find the book I need. I will be there in ten minutes."

~ * ~

Meanwhile, in the unspeakably dark room, Draco had managed to sit up and get into a more or less comfortable position. He was cold and felt incredibly vulnerable, naked as he was. It was still dark in the room and Draco was on full alert the entire time, somehow feeling that he wasn't alone in this room.

He flinched and drew back when a heavy metal door opened and a dark shape came into the room. He heard a low chuckle and swallowed, squinting against the light coming through the door and trying to recognize the person in front of him.

"Not so cocky anymore, are we, Draco?" Snape's voice suddenly chuckled and a cold shiver ran down Draco's back when he could make out the cruel lines of the other man's face.

Snape. Of course! Who else would have the nerve to kidnap him from his own house?

"Dad will find me," Draco said with absolute certainty. "He'll come and rescue me and then he'll hex your stupid arse to Azkaban where you belong, you stupid-"

Snape tutted and smirked slowly. "Oh, but your father knows you are here."

He slowly made his way towards the bed Draco was still chained to, and when he struggled, it was to no avail; the heavy chains kept him in place. Snape sat down on the edge of the bed and reached out to touch Draco's cheek. His hand was cold. "This morning, I told him that I was taking you home with me for a while. You need to get out of that Manor every once in a while, don't you? Well, you're taking a little holiday with uncle Snape."

He laughed cruelly when Draco paled, all hope lost. "That's right, sweetheart. Your father won't come to your rescue. And tonight, I will make you mine. And no one – _no one_ – will take you from me ever again."

He grabbed Draco's chin roughly and pressed his foul-smelling mouth against Draco's. Draco's eyes were wide and he did the only thing he could do to defend himself – he bit Snape. The older man flinched away with a yelp and smacked Draco hard across the face.

"You will be mine. You don't have a choice, you dirty slut. No one else will ever touch you again. Not even that dirty little lover of yours. No one will find you, so you better get used to the idea of spending your life with me."

He rose to his feet, his black robes swishing in the darkness. "I'll come back tonight. In an hour, you will be mine."

With those words, he closed the door with a loud 'clung' and Draco slumped back against the headboard, his eyes wide and filled with tears.

He rolled onto his side, curling into a ball, knowing he was lost.

It was Harry's eyes he saw before everything went black and he passed out again.

~ * ~

"This is it!" Harry finally whispered, pointing excitedly at a spell that seemed to be what he needed. "It's called a Locator spell and… oh damn, I need a wand."

He was in Draco's room, after stealing some books from the library. Fortunately, Draco's parents had gone out and no one had noticed him sneaking around their house. Those wards and protective spells Draco had told about didn't seem to be ask powerful as Draco thought, considering that Harry didn't have any problems getting past them.

He looked around, and squinted when he saw something on the balcony – Draco's wand. He must've lost it when Snape took him.

Overwhelmed with another surge of anger, Harry punched the fluffy pillow on Draco's bed and took a deep breath. If he got that bastard, he would fucking kill him. And if he'd hurt Draco… There was nowhere Harry wouldn't find him.

He jumped up and went to fetch Draco's wand, gasping when he felt a surge of power going through him at the first contact. He looked at it; it was so elegant and beautiful – just like Draco.

He flopped back down on the bed, then read the incantation and what he had to do. He got a blank piece of parchment from Draco's desk and spread it out on the bed, then closed his eyes and touched the parchment with the tip of Draco's wand, murmuring the strange words.

At first, he thought it wasn't working, but when he opened his eyes, they widened. On the previously blank parchment, a map was being drawn before his eyes. He recognized the Manor and the streets of Wiltshire nearby. Then a golden, glowing spot appeared a bit away from them, and Harry immediately knew that that was where Draco was.

"There he is!" he breathed, jumping up and reaching for his broom. "Come on, Abu, we've got to go!"

Abu hissed and Harry gave him an annoyed look. " _What?_ "

" _You didn't think this through_ ," the snake said. " _You don't have a plan. What do you want to do; just burst into that house and rescue Draco, then let Snape kill you both? Silly boy._ "

Harry glared at his snake but realized that Abu was right. He had to be well-prepared to face a powerful wizard like Snape. He heaved a sigh and sat back down on the bed, pulling the spell book closer. He flipped through some pages, looking for a spell that could be of use.

He raised his eyebrows and stopped when something caught his eye. " _Hey, listen to this,_ " he said, pointing at the page. "The Unforgivable Curses. That sounds promising."

Abu sighed – if a snake could even sigh. But Harry was used to Abu being a very unordinary snake in many ways, so he wouldn't put it past him to be able to sigh. " _They're unforgivable. Forbidden,_ " Harry's smart-assed snake told him. " _The Ministry will be alerted if you use them. Go with that one._ "

He pointed the tip of his tail against another page of the book where some other powerful curses were mentioned. Harry took some time to memorize the incantations and hoped that they would work out.

And then he collected Abu and mounted his broom to fly to Draco's rescue.

~ * ~

When the door opened this time, three house elves entered and the lights were turned on. Draco blinked and tried to shield his eyes but he couldn't move that much. He got used to the light fairly quickly and suddenly felt exposed, realizing that he was still naked and not even covered by a blanket.

The house elves paid him no attention and carried a table and a chair into the room, and afterwards some food. Draco stayed chained to the bed and watched all of this curiously and nervously, wondering what exactly Snape's evil plan was.

A few minutes later, the man himself entered the room and sat down at the table in front of Draco's bed, eyeing him hungrily. Draco pulled his knees up, trying to hide his body as best as he could.

"No need to hide," Snape chuckled and Draco glared at him. "I've seen it all. And soon I'll see even more of you – but more about that later. First… dinner. Grape?"

Draco shook his head and looked away, ignoring the pounding of his heart that threatened to jump right out of his chest. He had a feeling he knew what Snape was up to but didn't dare even think about it. Instead, he tried to think of Harry but his thoughts were rudely interrupted by Snape.

"Fine. Though it would be better for you to get some strength as we have a quite… exhausting night before us; if you know what I mean." Snape chuckled darkly and Draco felt the need to throw up at the insinuation the older man had just made.

Sex with Snape… No, Draco couldn't even think about it. Ew.

He had to find a way out, but at the moment, everything seemed so hopeless. Maybe he should just play along and gain Snape's trust; get him to untie him, and then…

"Oh no, you won't," Snape said, waving his finger no and grinning. "No, no, no, that won't work with me. I know you don't want to be here."

"Then let me go," Draco cried desperately, looking at him with pleading eyes. "Why are you doing this? Please, I just want to go home."

Snape huffed and raised an eyebrow. "So you can run off with that boy again? I don't think so. I want you, Draco. And if you won't let me have you, then… well, let us just say that I've found another way to get what I want. Didn't I tell you I would get what I want? See, you should've believed me."

He got up and walked to the bed, chewing on a mouthful of grapes; the juice running down his chin. He touched Draco's face almost gently and leaned forward, swallowing. "You will be mine in a few minutes, and even you won't be able to get out of this, my dear."

He traced his thumb along Draco's bottom lip and smiled. "Mine," he whispered, his breath all over Draco's face.

"Never!" Draco snapped and spit into Snape's face. "I'll never be yours!"

Snape closed his eyes, then wiped the spit off his cheek, reaching out to smack Draco across the face. "Careful! This could've been more or less pleasant for you, but if you keep this up…"

Draco froze when Snape stood up and began to undo his robes, loosening the fly of his trousers and rubbing his very prominent erection. "I will have you in a moment. But first, I need to do something."

He reached for his smile and walked around Draco slowly. "I found this spell, you see? It's a bonding spell that will bind you to me. You won't be able to fight your lust for me, then. You will only respond to me. No one else will ever be able to make you feel anything ever again. You will be mine forever, and you will like it."

Draco's eyes widened as he listened in horror to what Snape was telling him. "Only mine… And you will never see your little lover again."

"I don't think so," a voice suddenly said and Draco's stomach lurched when he looked up and saw Harry standing in the door, looking all heroic with his wand pointed at Snape.

Draco's stomach unclenched and he let out a breath of relief. "Harry!"

Harry glanced over at him, eyes widening when he saw that Draco was naked and eyes wandering over his body to make sure he was unharmed. Then he looked back at Snape. "Surrender, and I won't hurt you," he said in a low, dangerous voice which even intimidated Draco a little.

Snape seemed caught off guard and disoriented for a moment before he threw his head back and laughed. "Oh really, Potter. That's supposed to scare me? You probably don't even know how to use that wand of yours."

Harry narrowed his eyes and convinced Snape of the contrary by throwing a quite powerful ' _Reducto_ ' at him. Snape flew back against the wall, the back of his head slamming against the hard stone before he slid down onto the floor, seemingly unconscious.

Harry was by Draco's bed a moment later, touching his cheek. "Are you okay? Did that bastard hurt you? I'm going to kill him, I swear…"

He noticed the chains then, and pointed Draco's wand at the cuffs around Draco's thin wrists. " _Alohomora!_ " he called and the chains immediately fell off.

Draco was so relieved that he couldn't do much more than throw himself at Harry and cling to him, tears of relief streaming down his face. "Oh Harry, you came. I thought I was going to die in here and…"

"Shhh," Harry said softly, stroking his back and holding him protectively. "I know. You're safe now, don't worry."

"Get. Away. From. Him," a snide voice suddenly said, and both boys froze and looked over at Snape who'd got to his feet and had his wand posted at Harry. "MOVE!"

But Harry didn't. He only tightened his arms around Draco and stared into Snape's black eyes.

The older man raised an eyebrow. "Oh. All right then. Avada Ked-"

But before he could finish the mortal curse, his face twisted in pain and he let out a silent cry of agony. Harry's and Draco's eyes widened in surprise and fear and then they looked startled when Snape fell to the floor, his body twitching and a mix of foam and drool dripping from his opened mouth.

And then he stilled.

For a long moment, everything was deadly silent in the room, and neither Draco nor Harry dared to move. Neither of them had any idea what had just happened and they half expected Snape to get back up and finish the job of killing Harry.

And then something small slithered away from Snape, and Harry's eyes widened incredulously.

"Abu?" he asked, and the snake let out a hiss that sounded suspiciously like a giggle.

" _He won't bother anyone anymore,_ " Abu said almost cheerfully and Harry let out an incredulous breath of relief. He'd had no idea that Abu's teeth were poisonous but he couldn't be more delighted at finding out that they were, indeed, deadly.

He finally allowed himself to relax and turned to Draco who looked equally surprised and relieved.

Harry and Draco both couldn't find a thing to say at that moment, so they did the only logical thing – they kissed. Harry tugged Draco onto his lap and kissed him deeply, expressing his relief and happiness with that single kiss.

When they broke apart, they looked into each other's eyes and had to smile; both knowing that everything would be resolved now. Snape's death was the best thing for all of them as it turned out it had been him who'd convinced Lucius to keep Draco locked inside the Manor all of those years.

His death made a whole new world possible; a world where both Harry and Draco could be together; and find their Happily Ever After.


End file.
